A Vampire?
by ThesisKiller
Summary: While off on a hunting trip, Dean has met a vampire, who is nothing like he's ever Will Sam be the third wheel of their relationship? (No official pairings)


Dean let out a huge sigh as he lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Dude," Sam said through the dark motel room.

"What, Sammy?" Dean said unintentionally aggressively.

"Why do you keep sighing that's like the seventh time…" Sam replied.

"Oh, glad to know you've been counting." Dean said sarcastically.

Sam was silent, and Dean could practically hear his bitch-face in action.

"I'm in love, Sammy." Dean said finally, glad for the darkness covering his face.

Sam scoffed. "What? Dean…"

"Sam… it's…" Dean felt embarrassed and regretted starting to discuss his feelings.

"It's…?" Sam asked from his bed.

"I… remember when I kinda… disappeared? the other day?" Dean said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Well… there was this hunter… but-"

"But?"

"Dammit, Sam, let me finish." Dean said angrily. "Well there was this girl…"

Dean felt uncomfortable discussing this with Sam. Sure he and his brother were pretty close, but Dean just never really warmed up to the idea of falling in love.

"She… she was… amazing." Dean finished.

"Uh…" he heard Sam say.

"She's a vampire, Sam."

"You're in love…with a vampire?" Sam asked, without his usual question tone.

"Yes, Sam, that's what I just told you."

"Care to tell me anything about her? A background? Anything?"

"She…" Dean got lost in his thoughts of her. What wasn't there to tell about her?

"She has this… hair. It's gold. Not like, full gold, it's like little flecks of gold in red, but gold enough for it to shimmer…" Dean continued, "And her eyes, wow, her eyes… I've never seen a vamp with eyes like these. They're so blue… they sparkle and shine and…" Dean felt his insides warming up with thoughts of her.

"Continue?" Sam said, sounding quite interested.

"She's short. I don't just say that 'cuz I'm 6 feet, I mean she's short in relation to most woman I've met. She's probably like… I dunno maybe like 5'4"." Dean said, picturing her. "And she doesn't fight with her teeth… she has this dagger… this amazing silver dagger… she's not like a regular vamp, though, Sam, she's a hunter, like us."

Sam was silent for a while. "You love her?" he asked quietly.

Dean nodded, and then realized Sam couldn't see him in the dark.

"Yeah, Sammy. I think so."

"Is she… dangerous? Have you even talked to her?"

"She's not dangerous unless you are. And yeah, I've talked to her… That's why I love her… She's so… natural, ya know?" Dean said, thinking of their brief time together.

"I don't know, Dean… I haven't met her." Sam said semi-sarcastically.

"Well… she told me about how she stopped drinking blood from humans. She said she'd found a way to make something like… artificial blood? Like tons of sugar and… I won't go into details… it's kinda gross."

"Anyway, we had a few drinks and we just… talked." Dean recounted the night. "I asked her if maybe she-" Dean stopped, not wanting to share this piece of information with his brother.

"Dean?" Sam sounded slightly concerned. "Dean, what did you invite her to do?"

"Well, I asked her if maybe she wanted to help us kill stuff. I mean not as a permanent thing but like-for a while, ya know? And it'd only be at night… because she's a vampire…" Dean said, worried about Sam's response.

Sam scoffed yet again. "Dean, we can't just _bring _another hunter with us."

Dean, though slightly relieved he had referred to her as a hunter, replied, "Sam I know you're probably still hung up on what happened to Jessica, and you like us being a 'brothers-only club', but at some point we have to grow up." He finished.

"Can I at least meet her first?" Sam asked after a while.

"Well if by meet you mean swing by a bar and chat, I guess we can do that." Dean paused, slightly embarrassed at their conversation.

There was a long pause.

"Do you have a way to call her?" Sam asked eventually.

"No, Sam. I let this incredible hunter walk out of my life without getting her number. Of course I do, idiot." Dean said irritably.

"Alright, alright… jeez."


End file.
